Superstition
Superstition 'by ''Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Mercedes, Mike, and the New Directions, with solos from Blaine, Marley and Mercedes. In the auditorium, the Glee Club begins their rehersal for Regionals with this Stevie Wonder song. Mercedes tests Marley's breath control and lectures the Glee Club about their loss at Sectionals due to fear. Mercedes asks the band to begin the instruments and asks everyone to shake out the fear and their nerves. She dedicates the song to Kurt due to what he's going through recently with his father and asks Marley to hit it all with the high notes. Jake displays his talented dance moves throughout the song, which Mercedes and Mike take to note after the performance. The New Directions assist Mercedes, Marley and Blaine with back-up singing and dancing. Marley belts out her high notes during the song which impresses everyone else. At the end of the song, the group cheers as Marley and Mercedes hug. Lyrics '''Mercedes: Very superstitious, writing's on the wall Very superstitious! Ladders 'bout to fall Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kurt harmonizing: Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass, yeah Seven years of bad luck, yeah, the good things in your past Oh When you believe in things that you don't understand (Marley: Don't understand!) Then you suffer Superstition ain't the way Marley: Hey, yeah! Blaine: Ooo, very superstitious, wash your face and hand Rid me of the problems, do all that you can Blaine with New Directions, Mike and Kurt harmonizing: Keep me in a daydream Keep me goin' strong You don't wanna save me, sad is my song Blaine with New Directions, Mike and Kurt harmonizing (with Mercedes): When you believe in things (Mercedes: that) (you don't understand) Then you suffer (Mercedes: Then you suffer) Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah, ha Mercedes: Oh Yeah! Marley: Oh Yeah... Very superstitious, nothin' more to say Very superstitious! The devil's on his way Thirteen month old baby, mmm Marley with New Directions, Mike and Kurt harmonizing: Broke the lookin' glass Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past Oh whoa When you believe in things you don't understand Then you suffer Superstition ain't the way, Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kurt harmonizing: No, no, no, no, no When you believe in things that you don't understand Then you suffer Mercedes, Blaine and Marley with New Directions, Mike and Kurt: Superstition ain't the way Trivia *This song was originally meant to be a duet for Mercedes and Blaine; however, Marley was an addition to the song. *This was the only song that wasn't a solo in the episode. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.52.09.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.53.33.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.54.05.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.56.18.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.56.47.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.57.16.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.57.42.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.58.21.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 10.00.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 10.00.41.png Videos Navigation Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions